Questions to Answers
by HeartfeltAngel
Summary: Birthday Fic for addicted-2-oxygen! After running away for 10 years, Zoe Orimoto is drawn back to Shibuya, because love sometimes drags you back by your heels kicking and screaming. Relatively dark fic. Oneshot!


**A Very late Birthday present to my BFFFFFFLLLLL Amy!**

**Sorry if it makes absolutely NO sense at all! Love you sooooooooo much Amy, MWAH **

**Btw add her, her name is addicted-2-oxygen! Enjoy**

* * *

><p>Frost crept up the windows, and spread out from around my palms, where it lay resting on the windowpane. My breath came sharp, hints of ice trickling between my lips. I glanced around, my hair whipping around on one shoulder, my eyes wide. The train was almost empty, no chance of being followed here. I whipped around again, my eyes flashing wildly. I was near the front, not the most convenient seat on a train, and I kept turning around discreetly, paranoid of the suited men with briefcases rubbing their noses, gossiping school girls and nervous of just about every person on the train, down to the last baby.<p>

Because I was running…

Because I was scared…

A blond wisp fell into my piercing green eyes and I brushed away, studying my hand as I drew back. I stared at my hand before turning around again, sound greeting me with the rattling of the train, and whoosh of air outside and the occasional deep sigh of the city folk at rush hour on their way home. It was dark, and cold, and I knew it had been 10 years this day. This very day, I had run away from it all. My hand gripped the yellow bar, squeezing it tight, closing my eyes shut as the train hurtled through the unsuspecting darkness, just like me I suppose.

The train doors whooshed open and I heard a surge of people pile on, but my head hung low, my hair shielding my face and my emerald eyes as they gazed out the window, tears blurring my vision. I breathed in and looked up, my eyes lazing over the people, when my heart clenched and my blood ran cold. I felt my breath quicken, and my head turned away so quickly I thought my neck would snap. I tried not to hyperventilate as stared outside, my mind racing as I started to feel sick and dizzy.

Because of all the days I came back to Shibuya, of all the trains in all of Tokyo… They boarded this one. I shifted my way nearer the window and then started to stand up. I heard their hushed talking, barely a metre in front of the bar in which I was gripping to. I felt a cough rising in my throat but I fought to restrain it as I sneaked up quietly from my seat, and swiftly and slyly dodged around the man sitting beside me. A harmless one, I made sure before he dared to take a step towards me, because tonight was the night I was taking all precautions. I heard the slick of the doors closing and the start of the train again as it pulled away. I realised it would be foolish to get up earlier for the next stop, because it would increase my chances of getting caught, and I would have no where to run this time. So I sat in despair, letting their conversation flow through me.

'Was it a special day?'

'Everyday is a special day with you'

'That's sweet'

'And that was enthusiastic…'

'I'm sorry, but you know what day it is today'

'Other than the reason I used to look forward to this day, then yes you could say it had crossed my mind about 20 times today'

'I just wonder if she's alright'

'She was my best friend too'

'I'm sorry, it's been so long, lets just enjoy today'

'And everyday after Koji'

I winced, staring up at my old best friends. They had been my life at one stage, and every aspect of their personality was an addition to mine. They had changed so much in ten years. So, so much… Though their voices were distinct even though Koji's was even deeper and her voice more matured. Though what could you expect. I studied them from behind. I saw Koji was taller, over 6 foot, and his dark hair was still in that same style, tossed carelessly over his back, his bandana fixed with a knot on his head. I bit my lip at the memory. He was lean, although even I could see the slight refinement under his black shirt.

He turned slightly to the side and I cowered into the window, and I saw he looked older, although definitely the same old Koji, his cold blue eyes, looking down into hers. It hurt to look at her. I saw she was upset, her long curly golden hair just brushing past her tailbone, spread like a wing over her back. Her figure was curved in the darkness, a tiny waist, big boobs, a figure I had always envied next to my slighter frame.

Her eyes were still a crystal clear blue, searching into Koji's and laughing. She was the sun and he was the moon and it made my heart constrict because I left something so special that was only blooming back then, behind. And I felt an immense relief of a worry I didn't even know I had that they were still together, and still loving each other. I let a small smile play at the corners of my lips before it vanished and panic returned. I was in a very dangerous position, but sitting here letting their obvious love wash over me stung. It stung really badly.

I made a move to get up as the doors binged open. I had a clear shot at leaping out of the doors into the station; the couple would probably never even see and if they did the doors of the train would close. I took a chance and slipped past the man, swung around the pole and skidded to the door, slamming my hand on the open button. I felt many eyes watching me as the door snicked open and that's when I heard it.

A pitiful mewls escaping the lips of the girl I had been studying moments before.

'Zoe? I-Is that you?'

And yes Amy, it was I after all these years. And I couldn't move as I robotically moved to turn to them, my limbs rigid and frozen. They stared at me in shock and I felt the doors behind me close and the train start. And I was trapped… Again.

People's eyes glanced between the two of us and then fell away like meat from bone, as there was a pregnant silence between us. Her confused cute face stared at mine with questions running through her eyes but the most prominent one sat hanging in the air.

_Why?_

I gulped and pressed my back up against the train door as the subway darkness whirred behind me, my breath still making innocent clouds in the air. Her mouth hung open in a perfect O and Koji's pure shock turned to malicious disgust. His mouth opened as if to say something but it snapped shut. And it hurt, really bad, to see big blue eyes fill with tears, glinting like ice as one falls and splashes on the floor. I stare at the small round wet spot on the subway's floor as it disappears. I dare to look up again and the mechanical click of the door behind me indicates that the train is yet again pulling up to another station. Yet escaping isn't really a necessity now.

Its more another question, break their hearts, or break mine?

I moved slightly to the side so another surge of people could board and leave, yet no one fulfilled my wish of stepping in front of my line of view directly to Amy's pretty face. Because after all these years jealousy still whips up inside me…

She's so beautiful… And my own nervous self-confidence shrinks. I can't even look at Koji. I let out a soft sigh as I step in the space that was empty in front of them, knowing it was years too late to step back into the empty space in their lives. And suddenly I feel arms enclose me and the sobbing girl holds me close, and I hold her close because the longing ache in my chest only increases.

'I can't explain' I say whispering

'I didn't ask you too' She said quietly, her curly hair tickling my arms. 'You've changed so much.'

'So have you…'

'Your still just as pretty'

'And your more pretty' I sigh, conversations revolving around our looks flooding back as if there was nothing more important in the world. Back in the days when she was going out the hot loner, and I was going out with the cute jock. The cute…jock…

Takuya.

And suddenly the floodgates break and Koji's cold stare is enough to having me sinking onto the ground, Amy holding on to my elbow's alarmingly. She whispers condolences as regret washes over my figure. We manage to haul ourselves out of the train and stand on the concrete boarding area, people staring. Because everywhere I go there are billions of people, and sometimes I want to be alone.

That's a lie; I don't want to be alone, not anymore. I want to go back to the day where we were 16 and (A/N: pregnant MWAHAHA) perfect. Memories cloud my mind as Amy's face fades, her small figure bending uncontrollably, Koji's shaky hands and cool composure slipping my mind. And suddenly it all runs back, the laughter of the night, the darkness, the ominous feeling, the love, the car, the blood. The screams, the sound of a body thumping against the car, the sound of escape, the drink, driving, hospital, flat line, banging banging banging, dying in my arms on the roadside and being so damn helpless. So fucking helpless.

So I ran away.

And yet he follows me.

I look around dazed, tears dripping down my face as I recognise the place. The place where we first all met… Where we went on our yearlong journey (that was really only a second here in the real world).

'Oh God, Oh God' I heave out, Amy's arms slipping and with that my head lands with a crack on the concrete and everything goes black.

* * *

><p><em>'Truth or Dare!' Amy shouts, bouncing up and down excitedly. I grinned around at the gang, Koji, Amy, Tommy, Koichi, JP and Takuya. The others look at me expectantly. Takuya prods me with his finger, his eyes bright. 'Truth or Dare' he repeats, his cheerful voice filling my mind.<em>

'_Hmm… Dare' I said mischievously, the others 'ooh-ing'. Amy pretended to think for a second before smiling dangerously, Koji's arm slung around her neck. I smiled at the kawaii-ness. 'I dare you to… make out with Takuya-' She cut off when I leapt for him, heavily kissing him through half lidded eyes. Takuya jumped and then wrapped his arms around me. It was no big deal, because my heart was completely smitten for him, and we were going out. Amy sucked at dares._

'_I'M NOT FINISHED' She shouted, breaking us up by sticking her hand between her face. I stopped short glaring, but Takuya still with his eyes closed started kissing Amy's hand. 'Oh Zoe' he murmured nuzzling his face closer._

'_EEEEEWWWWWWWWWW HE LICKED MY HAND' Amy fell backwards and Takuya blinked confused. 'Your lips taste like Cherrios Zoe' he said causually as Amy flushed a dangerous red. 'That was ME you moron!'_

'_AAAAAAAHHHHHHH I KISSED AMY'_

'_NO YOU KISSED MY HAND YOU ABSOLUTE FUCKTARD'_

_They both screeched before I placed a hand over both their mouths. 'Guys I'm kind of sick of this game, me and Takuya might go home now.' It was almost 3 in the morning and we had been watching movies and fucking around all day in Amy's house. She shrugged, 'OK have fun having sex' she said wryly._

'_SHE SAID SEX AHAHAHAHAH' Tommy roared with laughter and JP's mouth dropped open. Blush travelled all down my neck as Amy smirked and Koji looked disgusted at Takuya. Koichi winked at Takuya and Takuya puffed out his chest._

'_She says I have the biggest she's ever seen-' He was cut off by me dragging him out by his ear. They all waved goodbye giggling as I crossed my arms crankily as Takuya sat up rubbing the back of his head on the porch step._

'_Don't brag about our sex life Takuya'_

'_But why not? It's great!'_

_I smiled slightly and heaved him up and dragged him close. He pecked the top of my head, swaying me dramatically back and forth as he led me backwards down the front path. I closed my eye savouring the moment. And then, I heard a loud screech, a horn blaring and my eyes sprung open. Takuya suddenly shouted, turning me around, so his back was to where the noise was coming from. I looked over his shoulder terrifed as the car's bumper suddenly came out of the darkness and knocked Takuya flying, his arms still wrapped around me so I fell on my back, his body landing on me. We had been flung a few feet and the car paused before reversing backwards and driving quickly off, a trail of blood car tracks imprinting the road._

'_TAKUYA, TAKUYA' I sobbed, pushed his heavy body off me. He collapsed to one side and I saw his peaceful face, a large cut tracing down to his jaw._

_I screamed._

_The front door opened._

'_ZOE, ZOE' I heard hands pull me away, my tragic weeping and fighting hands, 'NO, NO LEAVE US ALONE'_

'_ZOE MOVE, ZOE, ZOE'_

* * *

><p>'Zoe, Zoe!' I woke with a start, Amy's worried eyes meeting my ones.<p>

'I still can't believe it after all these years' I whispered, my eyes closing. Amy bit her lip, a trail of tears cascading from her eyes. Koji helped me up and I looked at him properly for the first time.

'Oh God Koji, oh I'm so sorry'

Because back then, I was selfish. He was his best friend and he didn't run away. Only I did even though we all were best friends. And I left a perfectly good thing behind to run and waste 10 good years of my life on crappy rent, cheap drink and slutty ways. I cried out with anguish as Koji lifted me up, cradling me close. He rocked me gently and I felt Amy's silk hand slip in and entwin in my fingers. I was rocked back into a slumber.

When I awoke, it must have been really late, as the subway was empty and only me Koji and Amy were left except a straggler or a group of drunk girls. I was lying across Koji's lap, my head resting on Amy's.

'Your awake' he said gruffly, his arm around Amy. She had a bittersweet expression.

'Happy Birthday' I whispered to her and she nodded, her eyes closing painfully. And we sat in comfortable silence and for the first time in 10 years, I fucking belonged. And it felt so good. Suddenly there was a quiet whirr of a faraway train and I sat up, a feeling growing inside of me.

'The others are coming, I called them, they don't believe me until… well until they see you' He said, angrily wiping away a falling tears. Yet the next tear fell hot on my lip and I licked it away as me stared down at me. Suddenly his breath hitched and he pressed me to his chest'

'I-I missed you so much' He said, his back hopping up and down with sobs. Amy started wailing too and I tried not to let my weeping get obnoxiously loud. And we sat there crying, the train drawing closer and closer.

'I want to take it all back' I choked out, 'But I can't' I said, realisation sinking in. I just couldn't take back the hurt. I couldn't take back wasted years as much as I could have pushed Takuya out of the way.

'All aboard', Rang out along the platforms as I glanced up through blurry eyes. Koji and Amy looked up confused too. And waiting on the platform was a dark train.

A Trailmon.

I coughed out my surprise while Amy gasped. Koji in took breath silently as we all untangled ourselves and ran over to the Digimon.

'One way ticket only' He said in a deep voice, smoke curling out into the icy air. I bit my lip. 'What?'

I heard the bang of the elevator as three more people feel out of the elevator. Koichi, JP and Tommy stood standing, looking like fully-grown men and I cried out as they rushed into my arms, struggling, petting my air, tugging at clothes. I hugged them altogether. Together again. Emotions fled through me like the blood I bleed.

And once again we were complete. Well almost.

'Departing to Goigbuck' The Trailmon wheezed out as we stared with tears streaming down our faces, curiosity clouding everyone's features.

'Goinbuck?' I said confused and suddenly I looked down at myself. My hands… they were smaller. My boobs had shrunk, I was shorter, my hair barely brushed my chest.

'What-What's going on?' I heard a pipsqueak voice and turned to see Tommy, a small soldier back at 11. The others… they were all younger? All… 16?

'Zoe' Amy whispered, 'Your clothes' I stared down at my bloodstain clothes and watched as the blossoms and splatters of blood disappeared until it was almost perfect. 'What's going on?' Koji asked in a higher voice before clapping his hand to his mouth.

'Departing to Goinbuck.' The Dark Trailmon repeated.

Going…back. Departing to Going back?

And the doors swished open, and we all stepped in. And Takuya's deep brown eyes stared shyly into mine.

'Hi Zoe'

* * *

><p><strong>Made no sense whatsoever! BYEEEE<strong>

**(PS: Amy forever)**


End file.
